Goner
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: It was dark. Everything was dark inside and all hope was gone for her. The only thing that made her feel alive anymore was her brother. The dark was seeping into her soul and she was starting to lose the fight within herself. All it takes is the soul identical to her own to make her feel something other than sorrow.


Author's Note

Happy Halloween!

I hope you all have a good day!

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella tapped her foot on the floor of the airport. Every few minutes she would stand on the tips of her toes as she would often do in her pointe shoes. She took any free time she could to practice her dance. In this town there was no ballet studio, there were no teachers or classes, so she was alone when it came to practicing the thing she loved to do. Now, she waited for her younger brother to enter her line of sight. Not many knew of the small indiscretion between Renee and Grayson. In the end when the truth came to light, Bella was already 8 and saw no one but Charlie Swan as her father. With the help of a childhood therapist Charlie was able to gain legal custody of Bella when she was 10 and has then spent time between Forks and Mystic Falls, but recently after the death of Grayson Gilbert she decided to move back to Forks. Her sweet brother, was coming to live with her and Charlie after some trouble with Elena.

"Bellarina!" Jeremy said as he wrapped his arms around Bella and hugged her tightly. "I missed you!"

Bella smiled, "I missed you too, Jerry." She felt tears pool in her eyes as she didn't really understand until that moment how much she truly missed his presence in her life.

"Don't cry, Bellarina." Jeremy said with a soft smile. "Come on, let's get out of here and you can take me out to lunch."

Bella smiled, "Okay, Jerry." She was always closest to Jeremy as they were only months apart. Often times they were mistaken for twins, and often times even they believed they were twins. "So, why did you come here?"

Jeremy sighed, "Elena is manipulative and evil and always has to have her way or else she throws a huge tantrum. And then everyone takes her side just to get things to calm down again."

Bella scoffed, "Yeah, sounds like her." She led Jeremy to her truck and saw his frown. "Something wrong, Jerry?"

"What happened to the car dad got you?" Jeremy asked as he looked over the rusty thing she called a truck.

Bella tensed as she answered, "I crashed it."

"WHAT!?" Jeremy said with disbelief.

Bella sighed, "Look, you got stoned as a way to grieve, I drove my car off a cliff." She paused and took in a deep breath of air. "I just couldn't… I couldn't see it and not think of _him_. He always had this way of buying me gifts as a way to make up for everything. I was his _daughter_ , but he never really treated me like one. I was an outsider to everyone but you, I couldn't look at that car and not feel angry. I couldn't handle being in it, so one night I drove it up to La Push, and I put a brick on the gas pedal and just before it reached the edge I jumped out. The insurance saw it was an accident and covered most of the costs. I took the money and bought some ballet supplies and Charlie bought me this thing. I call it old Betsie."

Jeremy shook his head, "You're out of your mind, but I guess I can see why you did it. So, can old Betsie even go over thirty?"

Bella rolled her eyes, "I'll have you know that despite some loud commotion Betsie drives just fine."

Jeremy smiled as he liked the easy flow of conversation he always had when it came to Bella. "It's good to see you again, Bellarina. I really missed you back in Mystic Falls, I wish you hadn't left."

Bella sighed, "It was time I go, I couldn't stay there anymore, Jerry. I had been there for two years and still I wasn't truly accepted by anyone. Elena hated the fact that I wasn't her full sibling like you were, and your mom resented me so did Jenna. Not to mention Gray… he didn't do anything to stop them. Jeremy if it weren't for you I would've left a lot sooner. After Gray died I just couldn't stay there knowing all the crap Elena and Jenna were going to put me through now that the only person standing in there way was gone. I saw the look on their faces and so did you. They wished I would've died instead of your mom, I shouldn't have been alive if she had to die."

Jeremy reached over and took her hand in his. "I'm really sorry about this, Bellarina. About everything, but you have to know that you're alive because dad loved you."

Bella nodded, "I know, but he wasn't my dad, Jerry. Charlie's my dad. He's always been my dad, he always treated me like his daughter, even when he found out I really wasn't his. He fought for me since the day Renee announced I wasn't his. He didn't let her take me away from him. When I asked to start high school with you, he let me go. Gray… he loved me, yes, but he didn't love me like he loved you and Elena. You were the kids he had with the love of his life, I was the mistake that happened because of a one night stand and a broken condom."

"Elena is adopted." Jeremy blurted out in an attempt to make Bella feel better.

Bella's eyes widened. "WHAT!?"

Jeremy nodded, "Turns out she's Uncle John's daughter. Trust me, she's been feeling guilty about what she's said and did to you since she found out. She hasn't said a word about you at all, she didn't even put up a fight when I asked to come here. She knows what she did was wrong and that no matter what she says she won't get your forgiveness so easily. I know what she said to you that made you leave."

Bella froze her hands stopping as they gripped the steering wheel. "YOU WHAT?"

"Elena came clean right before I decided to come here. She told me everything she said to you, I think the guilt was killing her." Jeremy confessed. "Why didn't you tell me? Is it true? Did she really blame you for their deaths? Did she really tell you everything would've been better off without you?"

Bella took in a deep breath. "It was after the funeral…" She began as her mind drifted off to that day. "I laid a flower down on Gray's coffin after everyone had left, or I thought everyone had left. Elena stayed behind and she corned me. She told me everything that was on her mind, there was no holding back. She said if I had just never been born none of this would have happened. According to Elena her mom hated me and so did Gray. I was just a charity case to them, a pest that had to be taken care of. She told me I was a pathetic, worthless, and the bastard child who deserved nothing more than to die. Elena stated that I should've drowned that night of the crash. I didn't deserve to live if her parents had to die, my life was worthless compared to their lives. She took the flower I put on Gray's coffin and threw it on the floor before stomping all over it. Apparently all the verbal abuse wasn't enough for her, so she slapped me, punched me in the gut and threw me on the ground before giving me a few final kicks to my stomach. I was nothing to her, and she made it clear that I was nothing to anyone anymore. I called Charlie that moment and asked him if I could come home. He arranged everything and as soon as I got back to Gray's house I packed up all my things and left."

Jeremy sat shocked at the words that Bella had spoken. "I… I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Bellarina."

Bella shrugged, "You can't protect me from everything, Jerry. No one can."

Jeremy stayed silent as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed into town. He looked over at her and he felt his entire being ache for the broken look on her face. "So how's it been in Forks? We're together for our senior year…"

Bella sighed, "It's been horrible…" She admitted, "I started dating a boy, but I wasn't good enough for him. It seems I'm not really good enough for anyone anymore."

"Bella…" Jeremy started.

Bella shook her head, "I don't want to hear it. I just… my heart was broken when I came back and this boy. This boy, Jeremy, he put me back together. Piece by piece I felt myself getting better and then one day, I'm just not good enough. I'm thrown off to the side like a piece of garbage. And I'm lying on the forest floor just thinking that maybe… Maybe I should just die. How everything would be better if I were gone."

Jeremy's eyes filled with tears as he heard her talk. "You can't really…."

"I'm tired of the constant heartbreak. I'm tired of feeling so _**broken**_." Bella said with tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of never being good enough for anyone. That's why I'm not staying in Forks."

"What?" Jeremy asked loudly. "What do you mean you're not staying in Forks?"

"I got an early acceptance to a dance company. They want me to join their dancers. They say I have more potential than they have ever seen in someone my age. I'd have to drop out of school, but if I work hard enough I can do all my work online." Bella said she looked over at Jeremy. "I turned 18 a few weeks ago, no one can stop me from doing this. If I stay here, I'm going to die. I'm going to lose my life to all the darkness. I just want to be free of the heartbreak, of the pain, of all this darkness that follows me around. I'm not telling Charlie, I can't go if he asks me to stay. I'm telling you because I know you won't ask me to stay. Promise me, promise me you'll stay with Charlie."

Jeremy reached over and took her hand. "I promise. When do you leave?"

"Tonight. The company has booked me a first class ticket to fly out to New York. I'll be living with the other dancers and I'll get paid for my work." Bella said he looked over at Jeremy. "I have enough money from the car and Gray's will to sustain myself if this doesn't work out. I can't be Bella Gilbert-Swan anymore. I changed my name legally to help me stay low and make sure Charlie doesn't find me."

"What is your name now?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Bella Ombra." She said she smiled over at him. "It means shadow in Italian."

"Bella…" Jeremy began but Bella shook her head cutting him off.

"I've always been a shadow. I was just the girl who stood in the corner because no one knew where s he belonged. Her mother didn't want her, her biological father didn't want her, her first love didn't want her. I've been put into this darkness filled place where I am nothing but a shadow of the person I wish to be. I'm embracing the darkness, Jerry. I'm embracing who I am and hopefully, I'll be able to let go of it one day."

Jeremy nodded, "Will you call me?"

Bella nodded, "Just as long as you don't tell Charlie or anyone else where I am or what I'm doing. I can't… I don't want anything following me. I'm giving up my life as Isabella Gilbert-Swan. I want to be free. Please, just give me that."

Jeremy nodded, "Okay."

Bella smiled sadly, "I know you came here to be with me, but I promise this isn't the end of you and me. I just need to find myself and I need to do it alone. We'll talk every day and when you're done with high school you can come to New York with me if you want. There are endless possibilities, Jerry. I want you to know that I love you, and you are by far the best brother I could have ever wished for. There's no one like you and I'm so happy I can call you my brother."

Jeremy reached over and took Bella's hand. "I get it. Don't worry about me, Bellarina, I'll be okay."

-Page Break-

Klaus glared at his three siblings as they dragged him into the theatre. "Why are we here again?" He questioned as they took their seats in the private box they owned.

"Because I've been hearing about this show for a while now and I want to see what all the fuss is about." Rebekah said as she made sure her gown didn't wrinkle when she sat down.

Kol sighed and fidgeted with his tie. "My question is why Klaus and I have to come long. Klaus and I could have gone drinking while you attended this thing with Elijah. Everyone knows he's always had a soft spot for this sort of thing."

"We all said we were going to make an effort into doing things as a family more often. We went out drinking with you last week, so this week we get to do something I want." Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at her brother. "Now, shut up and enjoy the performance. I heard the lead girl is one the best this city has ever seen."

"Yes, I've seen some videos of her before in different shows. She's quite talented for someone of the young age of 21." Elijah said as he looked onto the stage.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "She's nothing but a human who can do something that seems spectacular to other humans."

Kol stood, "I'm going to get a drink before this insufferable performance starts. I'll bring you back a glass, Nik."

Klaus sighed he leaned back in his chair and watched as the lights as they dimmed and the performance began. Klaus sat up as he saw a brunette dancer come on stage. Her scent hit him and he had to fight the low growl that was building in his chest. He couldn't move his eyes away from her as she danced. He absentmindedly rubbed his chest as there was now a strong tugging just above where his heart was.

"Something wrong, brother?" Kol asked quietly as he handed Klaus his drink, he looked at his brother curiously. "Why are rubbing your chest?" Kol questioned as he looked at his brother with curiosity as he had never seen his brother this way before.

Klaus looked down at his hand that lay just above his heart. "I didn't know I was…" He took a sip of the drink Kol gave him and turned his attention back to the girl.

"Ah." Kol said in understanding as he followed his brother's line of sight. "You're interested in the young brunette aren't you?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Shut up and watch the show, Kol. I don't want to hear your constant chatter throughout the night."

Kol smirked and sipped at his drink as he leaned back in his seat. He kept his eyes on the stage, but his mind was on the obvious attraction his brother had with the lead dancer. He knew Rebekah and Elijah were far too observed in the show to notice, but there was something off with their brother.

Kol clapped energetically as the show ended. "YES! Now let's go home I'm tired of this place."

Rebekah shook her head, "The night is not over, Kol. We've been invited to the after party. You're not allowed to leave until the party is done."

Kol groaned, "This has to be a joke!"

Klaus smirked at his brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "Imagine all the humans you could feed off of, brother."

Kol smirked, "You're right, maybe I'll go for that little brunette…"

Klaus growled and his hand tightened on Kol's shoulder. "Attempt it, and I'll rip your head off and drop it in the middle of the ocean." Klaus threatened, he smirked at his sister. "Let's get going dear Rebekah, wouldn't want to be late now would we?"

-Page Break-

Bella sipped at her water as she walked around the room inspecting each and every person in it. She still felt that dark in her but she doubted anything would ever take it away. In reality, it was only added to. Since the death of her father only months after she left she stopped trying to get past the darkness only embracing it further. The only time she ever felt happy anymore was when Jeremy came to visit her. It made her happy to see that he was living a normal life, even after everything he had been through. After the death of her father he had left Forks and come to New York to finish up school. After high school he began to attend college in North Carolina coming up to New York every few weeks to spend time with her. From what she knew he and Elena rarely spoke anymore only on the holidays, but it was very rare even then.

Bella stopped as her boss came and took her hand. She didn't bother on fighting him, she followed him to stop in front of four people. She smiled politely and bowed her head. "Hello, I'm Bella Ombra." She introduced herself automatically knowing to do that right away.

"Bella, these are the Mikaelsons." Her boss said introducing her to the three in front of her.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah said extending his hand to Bella in greeting.

"I'm Rebekah." Rebekah said smiling at the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, darling, I'm Kol." Kol said he took Bella's hand and kissed the back of it.

Bella merely nodded and removed her hand from his and looked to the last of the four.

"I'm Klaus, love." Klaus responded with a smirk. He kissed Bella's knuckles and set her hand down.

Bella nodded, she noticed as her boss left her alone with the four. She looked around for a moment gathering how many eyes were on her.

"How long have you been dancing?" Rebekah questioned.

Bella shook her head she sipped from her water. "Don't do that."

"Do what may I ask?" Rebekah questioned.

"Pretend to care about my work for the sake of keeping up appearances." Bella responded. "We both are well aware that you don't really care about what me, a mere human, does for a living. You're immortal and I'm assuming you have most likely heard the answer to your question a million times. Not only are you wasting your endless amount of time, but you're wasting my time which is limited. Unlike the four of you I won't live forever so I'm not going to waste my time standing here and answering your questions. I'm sure as vampires you have better things to do." Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet the four of you, I do hope you enjoyed the show." She walked away blending into the room leaving the four surprised Mikaelsons in her wake.

-Page Break-

Bella hummed as she walked through New York, she gratefully had her day off so she was taking her time to walk to some shops and get some new books that she wanted to read. She stopped at a flower cart and took in the natural smell of the roses. "Excuse me, can I get a dozen of these red roses, please?"

"Of course dear, would you like them in a vase?" The lady replied as she started to pack away the flowers.

Bell shook her head, "No thank you, I have my own vase at home I like to use."

"Would you like anything else?" the lady asked as she prepared the roses.

Bella looked around. "Can you add some white roses as well? About six of them if you can."

"Of course, my dear." The woman said.

"I would assume you would have gotten enough flowers at the end of your performance." A voice said from behind Bella.

Bella looked over her shoulder for a moment before she returned her attention to the woman behind the counter. "I never keep them. They don't mean anything to me, they're useless."

"And these aren't? They look just the same." Klaus responded as he stepped closer.

"I'm buying these because I enjoy the smell. They're naturally fragranced, they don't have artificial smell to them. The ones that are given to me after a performance come with a chemical like smell, it causes headaches so I throw them away or I give them to the first person I see." Bella responded, she looked to Klaus and tilted her head at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a stroll through New York." Klaus responded simply. "May I ask what you're doing today?"

"You can ask all you want, but I won't give you an answer." Bella responded she turned to the woman and gave a smile, the one she had practiced endlessly, as they handed the flowers over. "Thank you very much." Bella said once she paid. She took the flowers and began to walk noticing that Klaus was walking beside her. "Why are you following me?"

"I'm curious about you." Klaus responded simply.

Bella stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You tried to kill my brother… multiple times. That's how I know who you are, who your family is."

"Brother… I don't recall anyone with the same surname as you." Klaus paused digging through his memories. "What do you mean I tried? If I want someone dead, they're dead."

Bella laughed, "You're obviously aren't as good as you think you are. My brother is very much alive, I believe you even sent your brother, Kol, after him. Your decision put not only my brother at risk but my father as well. I don't really think very highly of your family, Mr. Mikaelson. You seem to think because you're immortal everyone and everything is beneath you. I think you forget that at one point in time, you were human as well." Bella began to walk again. She noticed Klaus was still walking beside her. "What will I have to do in order to get you to leave me alone?"

"Well love, you're judging me on the words of another person. I believe I have a right to defend myself against the negative thoughts that you have of me. Join me for dinner." Klaus suggested.

Bella looked to Klaus curiously. "No. I may be human, but I refuse to be some sort of pet to you or some sick form of entertainment. I'm human and if you even have any sort of memory on what it is to be human you can understand that being toyed with is not something I wish to experience."

Klaus chuckled, "Fine." He followed behind her smirking her way each time she looked over her shoulder at him. He opened the door to the bookshop she was heading towards and followed in behind her. He followed her inside and looked at books as he stood beside her.

Bella sighed in annoyance. "FINE!" She said as she had a few books in her hands. "Dinner, tonight at 6."

Klaus smirked, "I'm glad you said yes, love."

Bella rolled her eyes she set her books down on the counter. She didn't notice Klaus set down his own stack. As she was about to hand over her card she saw Klaus handing the man his instead. "I could've paid for them myself." Bella argued.

Klaus smirked, "I'm sure you could have love, but I paid for them instead. It's a small gesture of gratitude for allowing my take you to dinner."

Bella rolled her eyes she was about to take the bag from Klaus, but he wouldn't hand it to her. "What now?"

"You're already carrying those flowers, I'll carry these for you." Klaus responded as he walked out with Bella.

Bella sighed, she continued to walk in silence beside Klaus as they headed to her apartment.

"Who is your brother?" Klaus questioned after minutes of silence.

Bella looked over at him and shrugged. "If you're curious to know figure it out yourself. Are you telling me you've sent your brother to kill so many people in the last few years you can't figure out who it is I'm speaking about?"

Klaus smirked, "I'll take this as a challenge."

"Take it as you wish." Bella responded she looked both ways before crossing the street. She came upon an apartment complex and stopped just outside. "I'll be waiting out here at 6. If you're even a minute late this dinner is cancelled."

Klaus smirked, "I'm very punctual, love, I'll be here on time."

Bella nodded she took the bag from him. "This is heavier than it usually is."

Klaus smirked, "I added a few of my own favorites for you to enjoy."

Bella felt the corners of her lips twitch at the thought. "Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, I'm sure I'll enjoy them."

"You can call me Klaus," He said as she walked towards the door.

Bella stopped and turned around. "No. If I call you by your first name, it shows friendship, you are not yet my friend, Mr. Mikaelson. It has to be earned." Bella said before she slipped into the building disappearing from his sight.

Klaus chuckled to himself and left to his home a smirk ever present on his face as he made plans inside his head for the night that lay ahead.

-Page Break-

Bella looked to Klaus crossing her arms over her chest as he approached. "You're late."

"I realize." Klaus responded he looked at her curiously. "I was expecting to have to knock on every door of the building until I came upon yours."

Bela shrugged, "I figured I'd cut you a break. Really, you're only a few minutes late, and I suppose I can forgive that." She motioned forward. "Lead the way."

"Don't you want an explanation on why I was so late?" Klaus questioned as he led her to his car.

Bella shook her head, "Not really." She got into the passenger seat and put on her belt she looked over as Klaus slid into his own set.

"Why did you change your name?" Klaus questioned as he started to drive.

"Because if I didn't it'd be holding onto the past and that's not what I wanted." Bella responded simply.

"I am curious about something, it's been bothering me since I figured out what brother you were speaking about." Klaus said he looked over at Bella but she stayed silent urging him to go on. "You seemed strongly upset over my attempts to kill Jeremy, but I killed Elena. Yet, her death doesn't seem to bother you."

Bella sighed, "Sharing the same blood doesn't make you family." Bella responded she looked out the window. "Since the first day Jeremy and I met, we were friends. He always treated me like a sister, he stood up for me when I needed it and he was there through everything. Elena, she's an entirely different story. I know the type of girl that Elena portrays to be, but that's not who she really is. Elena is vindictive, egotistical and cruel. She was never my family and I honestly couldn't care less what happens to her."

Klaus looked to Bella curiously. "You don't care for many people, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "I care for one person and one person only, and that's Jeremy. There's too much darkness for me to push myself to carry for anyone else, even myself at times." Bella looked at Klaus curiously. "Shouldn't you already know all my past? If you were able to figure out my birth name, couldn't you have found out everything else about me as well?"

Klaus nodded, "Learning your entire past would be simple, but I don't wish to read about your past, I want to hear it from you."

Bella nodded, "Okay, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Why is it that while we were in the town for close to a year, not one person mentioned you?" Klaus questioned.

"I was the bastard child," Bella replied simply. "No one wants to comment on the little indiscretion that Gray had that ended up with a child he never wanted. After he died, no one wanted to speak ill of the dead, so I'm assuming they swept me under the rug as if I never existed."

"Where you there the night that he died?" Klaus questioned.

Bella nodded, "I was in the car." She admitted quietly. "Elena managed to get out, and she swam away, but the three of us were still in the car. Her mom was already unconscious, but Gray was still awake. He opened his door pulled me to the front and pushed me out. I swam to the top and when I looked back, he wasn't there. I thought he followed after me, but it seemed he used the last of his strength to get me out. "

"Do you miss him?" Klaus questioned watching her for her reaction of the answer.

"No." Bella replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know how it sounds, but I can't bring myself to miss someone I was never really knew or was close to. In the end, he was more of an acquaintance than he was a father."

"And what about your mother?" Klaus questioned.

"My mother divorced my father when I was 5. She took me and left and when I was ten to hurt my father she admitted that I was never his in the first place. That's when my dad started taking me to a therapist and he fought for my custody, and he won. I haven't heard from her since I was ten. It seems it was easier for her to let me go than I thought. In all honesty, I think she was relieved that my father won custody, I was never more than a disturbance for her. For the eight years she had me she barely took care of me. One of the winning points my dad made was that I was malnourished and the majority of my clothes were rags. This showed the judge that all the money my dad was sending was being used for her needs not mine. Once I was no longer any use to her, she didn't mind giving me up." Bella responded.

"And your father?" Klaus asked.

"His name was Charlie Swan." Bella responded with a fond smile. "He umm… he might've not been my blood, but he was my father. When I was 5 he took me to ballet classes, and when I left with my mom he made sure I stayed in ballet. I suppose it was the only normal thing I had growing up. Charlie was persistent I continue dancing. He thought I needed it, and I guess he was right. When I moved back with him when I was 10, he would leave work earlier every day and make the drive to Seattle where I could attend classes. Charlie was always there for me, no matter where I was or what I did he understood me. He always made it clear that I was his little girl. He died after Kol left Forks and it seemed your brother was protecting my father instead of killing my brother. He got shot in a robbery gone bad a few days after Kol quit the force."

"That's when you stopped smiling." Klaus stated as he looked at her briefly.

"What are you talking about?" Bella questioned curiously.

"You don't smile, at least not really. You smiled at the party, but the smile was forced and it fell as soon as no one was looking. Since that moment I have not once seen you smile, a true smile one that reaches your eyes." Klaus explained.

Bella looked down at her hands. "All of my life, or at least what I can remember, I've felt this darkness over me. It's this shadow that just follows after me everywhere I go, and whenever I think I'm truly happy, something happens and the happiness is gone and I'm left with a swelling darkness. Dancing used to make me happy, it used to make feel alive, but the death of the person who pushed me to dance, it destroyed that. Every time something happens that darkness inside grows and I feel it overwhelm every part of me. I don't think I can feel anything anymore, I'm too far gone to feel anything worth feeling."

"That's a lie." Klaus said he looked at Bella meeting her eyes. "You do feel something, you feel an overwhelming love and protectiveness for your brother. He's your family and you love him, and you know that as long as he's around that darkness with you won't overpower you."

"How did you…" Bella questioned she trailed off as she met Klaus's eyes. "You feel it too, don't you?"

Klaus nodded, "I think you and I have more in common than you would think, Bella."

-Page Break-

Klaus walked beside Bella, he had bought her an ice cream cone from a vender after he saw her eyeing it. "Why did you leave, Mystic Falls? I would've enjoyed meeting you then."

Bella looked at him as she licked at her ice cream. "I was seventeen when I left, I think I was a little too young for you."

Klaus chuckled at her words. "You're too young for me now, but that doesn't mean I won't try. But what I meant is I would've loved to meet one person in that town that didn't think highly of Elena. It seemed everyone there thought of her to be the perfect girl."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Elena is for lack of a better word, a bitch."

Klaus chuckled, "Tell me why you think that way? I want to know what's going on in that head of yours."

"When I lost Gray, I was heartbroken. He was my father and although I didn't really see him that way I was broken when he died. The thing about Elena is, she can never hold the blame on herself, and she has to push her guilt on others in order to make herself feel better. She will always do what it takes to make herself seem like the good guy even if it makes someone else seem like the bad guy." Bella said as she licked her ice cream before she continued on with her tale.

"I was an outcast in Mystic Falls, the only person who ever cared about me was Jeremy, and at the time he too was hurting and Elena only behaved herself when he was around. After everyone left to the reception, I stayed behind. I need to say goodbye without people watching my every move. I lay a rose down on his grave. It was this beautiful white rose that if you looked closely you could see these little specks of pink swirled into the petals. It was the most perfect rose I had ever seen and I wanted to put it on Gray's coffin. I hadn't noticed she had stayed behind and when I set the rose down, I think it just made something in her explode." Bella said she glanced to Klaus. "As you can tell I'm not exactly big in size. I've always been very small and being a ballet dancer I was always very slim. Elena as you can imagine is taller and bigger than me. I'm good at dancing, but defending myself isn't something I had learned how to do back then. Elena was very violent not only with her words but physically as well. She let me know exactly what she thought. The world and her life, would've been better off if I hadn't made it out of the car alive. She took the flower I had put on Gray's coffin and stomped all over it. It was nothing more than just a pile of trash once she was done with it. Elena got really violent after that. She hit me repeatedly, I was too weak to fight back and in the end of it I was a mess on the floor."

Bella looked away for a moment and took in a deep breath. "I was in so much pain, not just physically, but emotionally that I broke. I could feel something inside me break and to this day I have no idea what it was that fell apart. I called my dad and I told him I needed to get out of there and he let me go back to him. It turns out Elena did more damage than what I thought. It seems being a cheerleader really put some force into her kick and she ended up breaking a few ribs. When my dad found out I told him the doctors at Mystic Falls probably didn't catch it from the car accident. I couldn't tell him the truth, he'd want to take action. He'd want to file charges, but as you said so yourself everyone thinks so highly of Elena in that town it wouldn't have been worth it. They'd say it was just my cry for attention and that Elena was grieving that day and would never do such a thing."

"She hides it so well." Klaus whispered, "How bad did she hurt you?"

"Like I said, a few broken ribs, a couple bruises and a black eye." Bella said she looked to Klaus and sighed. "You can't always judge a book by its cover. Elena may seem sweet and innocent, but she's not. Elena is cruel beyond words. This is nothing compared to the literal hell I had gone through while going to school with her."

"How bad was it?" Klaus questioned.

Bella shrugged, "It was my personal hell. It wasn't just Elena, everyone treated me as if I were a disease. Elena's mother was a monster to me, Jenna wasn't any better. Gray never stepped in to help me, he would buy me a gift as if it were supposed to make up for letting me be treated as if I were garbage. Jeremy isn't much younger than me, just a few months, so he's always taken the role of my brother seriously. He could see what was happening and he would stick to me like glue, because no one treated me badly with him around. His mom wouldn't look at me with disgust, Jenna and Elena wouldn't ridicule me, and Gray would talk to me as if I were his kid. At school, everyone just thought we were twins. When I had to go to my ballet classes Jeremy would stay with me. He'd do his homework or draw, anything that kept him occupied while I danced. When it was over we'd walk home or we'd stop by the skate park to hang out with his friends. As bad as it got, Jeremy always made it better."

"What happened after you dad died? Jeremy was with him at the time in Forks so what happened afterwards?" Klaus questioned.

"He moved here to New York with me to finish school." Bella responded easily. "My dad's life insurance was enough for me to buy the place I have now and we stayed there. When he finished high school he got accepted to Duke University and he went to study."

"I can imagine it hurts to be away from him." Klaus said being careful not to upset her.

Bella nodded, "It does, but it's worth it. He's happy and I can't ask for anything else for him. Why does it seem that you practically know my entire life story, yet I barely know anything about you?"

"Because this date was for me to get to know you. I'm using your curiosity to earn me another date where I'll answer any question you may have." Klaus said.

"Okay, but you should be aware that my schedule is quite busy. You and I may not have another date for a while." Bella responded.

Klaus smirked, "I'm sure I can find a way between your schedule. You'll find that when I want something I won't stop until I have it."

Bella looked at him curiously. "So you're going to put all your effort into this because you want a second date with me."

"No, I know I'll get a second date, what I want is you." Klaus responded simply he smirked at Bella's face. "Don't be so surprised, love."

Bella tilted her head curiously. "What makes you so sure you can have me?"

"I'm not sure of it at all, which is why I'm putting all my effort into it." Klaus responded, he stopped as they were just in front of Bella's building. "The thing is, love, I've never wanted someone the way I want you. It's confusing and frankly terrifying to me to know the hold you have on me and I've only just met you. I'm a horrible person, Bella, I've done things that would haunt you in your nightmares, but I can't help but think that maybe you'll be the one person to understand me. I'm going to do everything in my power to be able to have you as my own. I don't want to claim you as a prize, but as someone I can be with for the rest of my unnaturally long life."

Bella eyes widened. "This is usually the sort of conversation you have on the third or sixth date, Klaus."

Klaus smirked, "I'm well aware, but something tells me you appreciate the honesty." Klaus leaned down and kissed her cheek lingering longer than he probably should have. "Sweet dreams, love."

Bella watched him walk away and felt a smile tugging at her lips as she turned around and entered the building. Her mind going over the night and for some reason she couldn't bring herself to have many objections to being his. Something that was extremely odd to her, but for the first time in years the darkness round her didn't feel so suffocating anymore.

-Page Break-

Klaus walked up to Bella's apartment, for the last few months or so he had rarely gone a day without seeing her. Something about her called to him and if he didn't see her his entire body ached. Of course, he had worked hard to keep it from his siblings and so far it was working. The last thing he needed was for his siblings to look too much into the situation. He knew what he felt for her was strong, but he didn't want to admit it until he knew exactly what it was that he was feeling.

He entered her apartment it was oddly quiet all except for the music coming from upstairs. He followed the music and stopped at the entry way of her dancing room. He stepped inside the doorway and leaned against the wall where he knew he wouldn't bother her. He watched as she danced to a slow song, one he could only describe as sad. He tilted his head as he examined the way she danced. Her eyes were closed letting him know that this was personal and had nothing to do with her work. She was dancing for herself.

As the music stopped she stood still a small smile creeping onto her face as she turned around and looked at Klaus. "Hello."

He returned her smile, when she first smiled at him it was something that left him breathless. The bet of it all was that she was smiling at him. It made a warm feeling spread in his chest every time he saw her smile because he knew that he had been the one to make her smile. "You were lovely." He commented as he stepped closer.

Bella smiled, "Thank you. What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you, but I thought I wouldn't see you until tonight or tomorrow. Isn't tonight the night you spend bonding or something with your siblings?"

"It usually is, but I don' have to do that until tonight. I thought I'd come by and see if you wanted to join me for lunch." Klaus said he stopped once he was in front of her. "What do you say to joining me?"

Bella nodded, "Give me a few minutes to shower and we can leave."

Klaus leaned down and met her lips with his. He smiled as her hands found their way into his hair and she tugged him closer. He pulled back and smiled as she was breathing heavily. "Okay there, love?"

Bella laughed she rested her head on Klaus's chest as she caught her breath. "Just fine, I'll be down in a minute." She stepped back and smiled before she left the room and headed to her room to shower and change.

Klaus walked to the living room and sat down on her couch. He grabbed the book that was on the coffee table knowing it had to be the one she was currently reading. He skimmed through it only faintly hearing the shower start and end as he looked through the book. The only sections he read were the pages that had her tears on them, because for some reason he needed to know what had brought her to tears.

His head turned to the front door as there was a loud knock. He was about to ask if she wanted him to answer it when her voice from the bedroom asked him to do just that. With ease he headed to the front door and opened it revealing a young boy with a pink shirt and a baseball cap that had a store logo on it. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to drop off some flowers for a Bella Ombra." The boy said he gulped as his entire body seemed to shake with fear as he looked at Klaus. His hands trembled as he bent down to pick up the vase with red tulips and red roses. "Is this the right place?"

Klaus nodded, he signed for the flowers and shut the door. He looked at the flowers and then to the note that was attached to it.

 _Bellarina,_

 _Thought I'd send you something to remind you that I love you and that I didn't forget about you. I'll be down to see you within the couple days._

 _Love Always,_

 _Jerry_

Klaus felt his hand twitch as the itch to throw the vase against the wall in anger roared through him. He managed to calm himself and was able to set the vase down before he did something that he might regret. He stepped back and leaned against the wall and stared at the assortment of flowers.

"Hey, who was at the door?" Bella asked coming into the room. She followed Klaus's line of sight and couldn't help the large smile on her face as she looked at the flowers. She walked over to them and leaned down to catch their smell. She sighed in peace as they smelt beautifully her eyes travelled over the note and her grin widened. "That's great!" She tore the note off and walked over to her fridge and hung it up.

"Who is he?" Klaus asked his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the flowers and then back to Bella.

"He's…" She paused and looked to Klaus curiously. "You're jealous!" She stated as she stared at him.

Klaus scoffed, "I don't get jealous, love. I'm merely curious who would send you flowers and state that they love you."

Bella smiled, "Jeremy does this every once in a while for me. It started when we lived together, he preferred tulips while I preferred roses. Now, whenever he gets a chance he sends me this mixture as a way to let me know he's coming into town soon. Your jealousy is over nothing."

Klaus shook his head. "I was not jealous." He argued before he sighed in defeat. "We should get going and get some lunch."

Bella smiled, "Okay. Just let me put on my shoes and we could get going." Bella replied as she headed to her room and slipped on her converse. Returning back to Klaus she smiled at him. "Let's go." She watched amused as he slipped an arm around her waist and kept her close as they walked out. In her surprise they didn't go to an extravagant expensive place. It was really only just a walk away from her place.

"Would you date another man, right now?" Klaus questioned curiously.

Bella raised her eyebrows and set her sandwich down. "No." She paused for a second and continued. "You're the first person I've been interested in since Edward. In fact, this past month, I've been more comfortable with you than I ever was with him. I understand that you probably don't trust me very much, but know that I'm only seeing you. You're the only person I'm actually spending time with because I want to." Bella took a sip of her water and returned her eyes to Klaus. "You really are a jealous person aren't you?"

Klaus sighed, "I'm a very possessive person, Bella, and you're the first person I've ever seen as mine."

Bella nodded. "I figured as much. You practically growl every time someone looks at me, you're not as good at hiding it as you like to believe."

"You're not angry." Klaus stated with confusion.

Bella smiled, "No. I know how big it is that you see me as yours, and it honestly makes me feel better. I know that I can trust you, just like you should be able to trust me." She looked at the time. "Do you have time to just walk around with me for a while?"

Klaus nodded, he grabbed their trash and threw it away. He held out his hand to Bella, "Come on, love, let's go for a walk."

Bella took his hand and weaved her fingers through his. "A walk it is."

-Page Break-

Klaus sighed as took another drink from the bar. He leaned against the wall and sighed as he watched his siblings blend in with the crowd. This was their weekly night outing together and as much as he tried to join in on their fun his mind went to Bella and he wondered what Bella was doing. If he had to take a guess he assumed she was in her dancing room or in her living room reading. He reached for his phone and looked on at his siblings. Rebekah was off dancing, somewhat horribly, Elijah was watching over Kol who was sneakily feeding off of girls who were dancing with him. Klaus smiled as his phone vibrated and he knew it just had to be Bella. He reached for it and answered it expecting to hear Bella's voice.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Klaus said with an angry tone as he set his drink down and headed out of the club to hear more clearly.

"Hi, I'm calling on behalf of a Miss Bella Ombra. She asked me to contact this number, it's very important. Miss Ombra has received an injury and has requested for you to be notified. She refuses to have her boss contacted and has only agreed to take her medication if you are present for it." The nurse said.

"What are the directions?" Klaus said getting in his car. He listened to the directions to the hospital and began to drive. He didn't bother to ask for room numbers once he entered the hospital. He could easily smell Bella's scent and it didn't take him long to the find the room she was in. He pushed past the two guards at the entrance and walked into the room.

"Klaus." Bella said softly her eyes red with tears. She moved to sit up but whimpered in pain and laid back down.

Klaus walked over to her, he kissed her head before he helped her sit up. He was more than careful not to hurt her or increase her pain. He brushed his hand through her hair and felt the sharp pain in his chest as he caught her tear soaked eyes. He didn't say anything not wanting to push her to speak he simply kissed her forehead. Klaus walked over to the end of the bed and looked at her sheet. He skimmed it over before looking back at Bella.

"They said I shattered my knee and that in the process I damaged a few tendons as well. They think it'll be close to impossible for me to dance again." Bella said as she tried her hardest to hold back the strong wave of tears that threatened to surface. "I've lost my entire career in a matter of hours."

Klaus set the chart down and went to stand at the head of the bed. "I'm sure I can figure something out." He said he pushed the guards of the bed down and took a seat beside her. He cupped her cheek, "What happened?"

"I was dancing, and then it just happened." Bella said softly as her eyes closed and went back to her memories. "I managed to call the ambulance and they brought me here, but they wouldn't let me call you."

Klaus smirked, "So you told them there was no way you were going to take any sort of medication if I wasn't called?"

Bella gave a small smile. "It's the only way they would listen to me and call you.

Klaus returned her smile. "I think now that I'm here you should take your medicine. It'll help you dull the pain."

Bella shook her head, tears formed in her eyes as she thought about the pain. "I don't want it to go away. If it goes away I might start thinking that maybe I can dance again. The pain makes everything real. It reminds me there's no coming back from this. It reminds me I won't ever be able to dance again."

Klaus took in a deep breath. "You shouldn't be thinking like that, love." He used his fingers to wipe away her tears. He now understood exactly what was bothering her. "I promise you, I will fix this. I'll make sure you continue to dance." He kissed her forehead, "But in order to do that you need to be able to go home and they won't let you leave unless you've taken this medicine."

Bella sighed, she reached out and pressed the button calling for the nurse. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't dance. All I've ever known to do is dance and without it I don't feel like myself anymore."

Klaus kissed her head again. "I'll take care of it. I'll take care of you."

The nurse entered and smiled as she held the small container of pills and a cup of water in her hands. "I'm glad to see you're finally coming around to taking your medicine. Some of these may cause nausea, but it's not very common." She handed Bella the pills and the water. She checked over her vitals and every few seconds she'd look at Klaus and stare a bit longer than she should have.

Bella glared at the nurse and handed back her water. She didn't bother to say thank you to her as she was upset on how the nurse so obviously gawked at Klaus. Bella leaned back on the bed, she enjoyed the way Klaus's hand stayed in hers. "Can you compel them to let me go? I really just want to be back in my bed. I don't want to be here anymore."

Klaus nodded and kissed her head. "I'll be right back, love."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as Klaus had her camped out on the couch as she didn't want to be stuck in her room all day. She looked over at him as he was moving all her favorite books to sit beside her. The speed that he moved at made it close to impossible for her to see him, but she did catch the sight of him as he grabbed and set the books down.

"Thank you." She said quietly, "No one's really taken care of me like this in a while. It feels good to know that there's someone who I can lean on when I'm hurt. It's comforting to know that you're here when I need you.

Klaus smiled truly happy to hear her say those words to him. He took a seat next to her and kissed her lightly. "Glad you're happy to have me here, love. It would have been incredibly hard for you to get rid of me if you didn't want me here." He put his arm around her and gave a small smile when she leaned against him.

-Page Break-

Bella whimpered out as she had fallen asleep on the couch after Klaus had left to hunt. She opened her eyes and flinched back as she caught the sleeping figure on the couch across from her. She grabbed the pillow beside her and threw it at the figure. She smiled as the figure moved around before groaning. "What are you doing here?" she questioned curiously.

"I thought I was always allowed here?" He questioned in return as he rubbed his eyes. "I got a call from the hospital after you were discharged. Did you forget that I'm on your call list?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "They weren't supposed to call you." She stated with a frown.

Jeremy smiled brightly. "They're always supposed to call me. What happened? Are you going to be okay?"

Bella smiled sadly at Jeremy. "I'm okay, Jerry. I'm just healing right now, only time will tell how I'm doing."

"So, what happened?" Jeremy questioned. "Did you fall? Attacked? I need to know something, Bellarina. My nerves are a wreck, I've been driving for hours only thinking the worst has happened. Give me something, here."

"It was a dance accident." She stated simply. "They're not sure if I'll eve dance again." She added quietly as she glanced down at her knee.

Jeremy moved and sat next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Bella." He said quietly knowing exactly what this meant for her. Dancing was all she had to do and without it she had lost a large part of who she was.

Bella shook her head, "Don't be sorry." She held back tears that threatened to surface. "Can we please not talk about it? I really just want to take a nap."

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, let's forget about it right now. I could use a nap too." He said, he smiled lightly as Bella had already fallen asleep. He rested his cheek on the top of her head and closed his eyes as he too fell asleep almost instantly.

Jeremy woke up and looked to his side as he didn't see Bella there anymore. He looked around noticing her blanket on the floor. He picked it up noticing it was still warm so she couldn't have gone that long ago. Jeremy stood up and walked towards Bella's bedroom hoping she had somehow managed to limp her way there. Jeremy slowly opened the door and he froze as he saw the man existing Bella's bathroom.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jeremy shouted.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Everything is fine, love." He called back to Bella as he heard her small question of worry. Klaus turned his glare towards Jeremy. "Don't shout, you make her think that something's wrong." Klaus pushed past Jeremy and walked to the kitchen. Klaus purposely ignored Jeremy's prescience as he began to take out the materials to make Bella a sandwich.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy questioned again his voice rising slightly in anger. "What the hell are you doing making a sandwich in my sister's kitchen?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Can you stop being so dramatic?" He responded simply. "I'm making a sandwich because, Bella hasn't eaten and she needs to in order to take her next set of medications. Or do you just want your sister to be in pain for the rest of the day?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Why are you here?" Jeremy asked more calmly. "Why are you being so nice to my sister?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, "How do I put this so that you'll understand what I'm trying to say… your sister and I are in a relationship."

Jeremy shook his head, " _ **NO**_." He said in disbelief, "That's not possible."

Klaus continued on making Bella's food, he ignored the constant muttering from Jeremy. He turned to look at the boy once Bella's meal was done. "Are you finished? If Bella saw you so shaken about her relationship with me she'd start to worry. If you love your sister you'll keep her from worrying, she has enough on her mind with her injury."

Jeremy took in a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but can't your blood just fix it."

Klaus smirked, "Yes, it can. It'll just take a lot of blood and I still have to talk to her about it. I'm not going to force my blood down your sister's throat."

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. "Since when did you get morals? I thought you just did what you wanted not caring about the consequences."

Klaus chuckled, "I still do, but it's different with Bella. Believe it or not, I care about your sister, so I do like to get her permission before I do things that affect her life."

Jeremy frowned, "I don't like you with her."

Klaus nodded, "I'd be worried if you did." He replied simply as he walked away with the sandwich on a plate.

-Page Break-

Elijah looked curiously as Klaus's phone buzzed again. He was curious to see who it was, but he couldn't bring himself to invade his brother's privacy. He turned his head as Kol entered the room.

Kol looked to Elijah curiously. "What has you contemplating your morals?"

Elijah rolled his eyes he was about to response when Klaus's phone rang again. "That." He replied, "It's been going off repeatedly for the last several minutes."

Kol's eyes shone with amusement. "Now, who would Nik be talking to?" He stepped closer to the phone and grabbed it. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

Elijah knew he should've argued, but he couldn't as he too was curious to see who it was. "Well?"

Kol opened up the phone and looked at the contacts. "One is from someone titled Annoying Little Brat and the other simply says Bella. Do you know a Bella?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, I can't say I do."

Kol clicked on the messages from Annoying Little Brat first.

 _I hate to ask this, I mean this is really bothering me, but how much blood am I supposed to give her?_ _ **8am**_

 _Never mind, I guessed. This is really gross. My hate for you has grown double in size_ _._ **8:15am**

 _Still hate you, but she's walking about now._ **9:30am**

I _'m grateful for what you did, but don't think that I find what you're doing with my sister appropriate or that I approve._ **10:15am**

 _I have all right to kill you if you hurt her. I know that there's a special tree out there that will kill you._ **12pm**

 _Her show starts at 6 and for a reason I will never understand she wants you there. I suppose I'll be saving you a seat._ **1pm**

"Nik obviously knows him well… I'm surprised whomever he is he's still breathing after threatening our brother with a white oak stake." Kol replied.

"I'm surprised your both don't have your hands ripped off." Klaus said entering the room. He blurred forward and took the phone from Kol's hand. "Do I have to start locking my things away?" He looked through his phone and was pleased to see his brothers hadn't seen the messages from Bella. Klaus read over Jeremy's text and rolled his eyes. He replied simply before putting his phone away in his back pocket. "Don't touch my things again. I'm warning you."

Kol and Elijah watched Klaus walk away both staring after him his warning having no affect as they were far too intrigued to let things go. "Well, we have to figure out where he's going at 6 tonight." Kol said as they heard the door to the house open and close.

-Page Break-

The two brothers watched in surprise as their brother left their home in a very formal tux. Klaus didn't acknowledge them as he walked out. Kol and Elijah followed after him being careful not to be spotted by their brother.

"He came to see another show?" Kol asked as they looked at the building that was quickly becoming full with viewers. "He hated it as much as I did the last time we came."

Elijah nodded his head, "He did, but I think this is some sort of business meeting, perhaps."

Kol nodded, "I suppose now we wait to see who he comes out with."

Klaus entered the building and immediately went to the box seating that was reserved for the dancer's guest. He took the empty seat beside Jeremy, "Is she going to be able to do this?"

Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think I've mentioned it, but I hate you. Putting that aside, she's been practicing as soon as she could walk again. Not to mention she's been drinking all the blood you left her. It's like nothing ever happened to her."

Klaus smirked, "I don't like you very much either, Gilbert." He replied he turned to the stage as he could almost feel Bella back there. "I'm glad she's doing well."

Jeremy looked at Klaus curiously. "What is it you have with her? Why her? Out of all the people in the world why did you choose to date my sister?"

Klaus turned to Jeremy and looked at the young boy noticing he really was curious to the answer. "Your sister and I are more alike than you realize. I understand what she's feeling, I understand her. I'm well aware you worry for your sister, you have every right to be worried. I've killed, tortured, and massacred in my time and I doubt that will ever stop, and this doesn't exactly make me a positive suitor for your sister. Bella deserves to be happy and if you haven't noticed, I make her happy. I'm in love with her, your sister has done what I thought to be impossible and has made me feel love. I am with your sister because I love her more than I have ever loved any other being."

Jeremy sighed in disappointment. "It really sucks that she loves you too. And you're right, you're not the most positive suitor for her, but she's happy with you. I meant what I said though, I will kill you if you hurt her."

Klaus smirked and looked back to the stage as the lights dimmed and the show was about to begin. "If I do anything to add to her pain, I'd let you kill me." He replied quietly so quiet that Jeremy could barely hear what the hybrid had said.

Jeremy's gaze remained on Klaus through the remainder of the evening as he watched the way Klaus looked at his sister. He had initially thought that what Klaus and Bella had was just something that would pass, but he could see what was different. He saw the way the two of them looked at each other, and by the way Bella talked about him he knew this was something he would have to get used to.

Jeremy stood as the show finished and people began to exit. He followed Klaus to the back and easily found Bella. He smiled at her, "As always you were perfect, Bellarina."

Bella smiled, "Thank you, Jerry." She quickly hugged her brother before turning to Klaus. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged Klaus tightly. "I'm glad you're here." She whispered as she took in his familiar warmth.

"You were magnificent out there, love." He whispered as he kissed her temple. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Bella nodded, "Your blood helped a lot more than I thought it would. Are you going to come to the party with us? I really want to spend some time with you, but I do have to show up to this party."

Klaus smiled, "I would enjoy nothing more than to join you." He felt that familiar twinge in his stomach as she smiled at him, he still would never get over the way she smiled at him. "Your brother and I will wait outside for you to change."

Bella nodded, "Okay. It won't take long just a few minutes." She leaned up and kissed him lightly.

-Page Break-

Kol sighed in annoyance as he was getting bored. "Maybe he knew we were following him and snuck out the back."

Elijah tried hard not to roll his eyes at his brother. "He's in there. It should only be a moment before he comes back out. Most of the attendees have already left."

Kol fidgeted in his seat, he stood up straighter as he heard a familiar voice. He looked out the window and couldn't hide his surprise as he saw Jeremy with Klaus and a small brunette walking between them. What caught his attention the most was the fact that the small brunette was holding Klaus's hand. "You see that as well don't you?" Kol questioned as he looked to Elijah.

Elijah nodded, "That's Bella Ombra. You remember her don't you?"

Kol nodded, "I do now. She was the dancer that Nik couldn't stop staring at. I'm not too surprised that he's here with her, I'm surprised the Gilbert boy is with them."

Elijah started the car, "I assume we have some questions for our brother when he gets home."

Kol nodded, "Indeed we do."

-Page Break-

Klaus kissed Bella's cheek, "I'll be back in the morning, love. My siblings I suspect are planning an intervention of sorts. If you need anything at all, call me instantly."

Bella nodded her head and smiled. "I swear, I'll be fine. Jerry and I are just going to order some very unhealthy food and watch some really disturbing movies. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Klaus nodded his head, "I'll call later to make sure you're alright."

Bella smiled and opened the door for Klaus. "I get hurt once and you act as if I'm going to die soon." She teased. "Don't you know that if I die now, I'll just come back a vampire?"

Klaus paused. "Is that something you would consider?"

Bella laughed lightly. "A conversation for another day, but in simplest forms, yes I would." Bella kissed Klaus and gently pushed him out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Klaus smirked he kissed Bella's forehead a final time before he blurred away. He knew very well that his secret relationship with Bella was now out in the open. If he were right on his assumption his siblings were surely waiting at home for him.

Klaus entered his home and smirked as it was oddly quiet. There was no sound of Rebekah's constant chatter on the phone to some saleswoman. Or Kol's bickering for Rebekah to shut up and Elijah trying to keep the peace between them all. He couldn't hide the smirk on his face as he entered his study to find the three of them gathered together. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having the three you together waiting for me?"

"Is it true, Nik?" Rebekah questioned as she stood up. "Are you really playing with that rude girl from the ballet? I thought higher of you than to play with a human. Especially someone as low class as that girl."

Klaus growled in warning. "I'd watch how you speak about her. To ease all of your minds on what exactly is going on, Bella is someone very important. If any of you go near her, I'll rip your hearts out and feed it to you." Klaus reached over and grabbed the book that was on his desk. "Heed my warning, because if she ever gets hurt because of any of you. I won't waste a moment making you pay for it. I'm sure you can all remember how creative I am when it comes to my torture. I'll be upstairs if you need me, but for the sake of your own safety I'd stay out of my business from now on."

"What were you doing with the Gilbert boy?" Kol said just as Klaus left. "Last I remember we hated him and his family."

"We hated Elena." Klaus replied simply. "And if the boy gets hurt I suppose I'll have to retaliate as well. Stay out of my business, Kol, you know better than to stick your head where it doesn't belong. That goes for the two of you as well, if I wish to share something with you, I will. If I don't I hope you understand to keep away."

-Page Break-

Bella twirled on the stage she stopped at the perfect position and let out a breath of air. She couldn't get her mind to focus on a single thing. She relaxed and sat down on the middle of the stage and placed her head in her hands. She looked up as she felt the familiar tug in her chest whenever Klaus was near. "Hello."

Klaus smiled in return. "Why did you stop? You were wonderful."

Bella let out a sigh. "I think I want to let go." She replied as she stood. "I don't think I can do this anymore. It's no longer about me, it's about the company. About what they want, not about me. I don't want to dance because I have to." Bella walked further back of the stage, she turned and saw that Klaus was standing in the middle of the alley of seats. She took in a deep breath and began to run towards Klaus, once she reached the edge of the stage she jumped. She laughed as Klaus easily caught her. "I want this." She replied as he set her down on her feet in front of him. "You've changed everything. I needed dance to survive, it was all I had aside from Jeremy. I don't need to clutch onto it anymore."

Bella wrapped her arms around Klaus's waist and pressed her head against his chest. She could hear the echo of his heart ringing in her ears. "As cliché as it sounds, you brought me back. I was a goner without you. You brought it all back, the smiling, the laughing, and the pure sense of happiness. I don't feel so dark anymore or that I'm suffocating. I let go of Mystic Falls and Forks to come here, but I think it's time I let this go."

Klaus brushed his hands down Bella's hair. "Are you thinking of changing your name again?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

Klaus stepped back slightly and tipped Bella's chin to face him. "What do you say to changing it to Mikaelson?"

Bella's eyes widened. "I…"

Klaus chuckled at her speechless state, "I'm not proposing marriage, love. It's only been a few months and I'm certain your brother would try to have my head. I also happen to be well aware that you hate the idea of marriage. I just happen to believe that Bella Mikaelson has a nice ring to it."

Bella smiled, "I don't have a problem with it, but if I'm going to take your name don't you think it's time for me to properly meet your siblings. I mean each of them has been to my shows at least 5 times in the last six months since they discovered you had a girlfriend."

Klaus sighed in annoyance. "What's the point?"

Bella smiled, "It won't be too bad. My relationship with your siblings will most likely be better than your relationship with my brother."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Your brother is a brat."

Bella laughed, "You both secretly like each other."

Klaus kissed Bella's head, "Let's go get something to eat."

"I feel like food is your way of getting me distracted." Bella said as she leaned against Klaus as they walked away.

"It's a great distraction and hopefully by the end of your meal you'll change your mind about my siblings." Klaus replied as he kept his arm around her tightly.

"The chances of that are very low, but you can believe what you wish." Bella responded simply.

-Page Break-

Klaus rushed to Bella's apartment as she hadn't answered his calls and on instinct he felt like something was wrong. He entered swiftly and headed towards the music that was coming from her dancing room.

"NO!" Bella yelled in frustration. "You're not getting the right posture! You're slouching and it's ruining the dance. If you want to get it right you have to focus more."

"I am focusing!" Rebekah yelled in frustration. "That's it, I give up."

Bella rolled her eyes at the blonde, "You're Mikaelson, you don't quit. Now just watch me and try to do as I do." Bella did a simple pirouette before turning back to Rebekah. "Now try again."

Rebekah sighed in annoyance, she did as Bella did, but turned and glared at her brother as she heard him chuckling by the door. "Don't make me hit you, Nik!"

Bella turned and smiled at Klaus. "Hello."

Klaus returned her smile noticing his sister disappearing. "What are you doing with Rebekah?"

"I got offered a teaching job for ballet. I thought it might be entertaining, but before I made any decisions I wanted to see if I could actually teach. Your sister volunteered to be my test subject. I figured who better to teach than a thousand year old vampire who has never danced ballet in their life." Bella replied as she took the invitation Klaus offered and wrapped her arms around his waist. She smiled enjoying how his arms fit perfectly around her.

"And how is it going so far?" He questioned curiously.

"I don't think I'll be able to teach." Bella replied with a smile.

Klaus chuckled, "What do you say to joining me for dinner, love?"

"I can't, Kol and I have plans." Bella replied.

Klaus sighed in annoyance. "You spend more time with my siblings than I do. I'm sure Kol won't mind if you cancel."

"I think he would, the restaurant we're going to has a waiting list that's setback for years. Kol attempted to compel his way in, but the chef uses vervain in his most popular meals so Kol really couldn't get in. The owner, is a longtime lover of ballet. He has invited me several times to his restaurant and when I told Kol about it he demanded I take him. Apparently he's trying to do something with the head chef and this is his first step in the plan. I don't understand your brother's mind, all I know it's very important to him to get into this restaurant." Bella replied she stepped back and looked to Klaus. "Would you like to join us? Elijah was supposed to go with us, but he made other plans."

"I suppose, though this really wasn't how I planned to spend my evening with you. My siblings are never included." He replied he heard the echo of Bella's front door open and close. "Rebekah has left, which means I have the rest of the afternoon with you, love."

"What a wonderful afternoon it will be." Bella replied as she let Klaus lead her out of her dancing room.

-Page Break-

Bella leaned against Klaus as they both watched Kol head to the kitchen. "What goes through your brother's mind when he makes these little challenges for himself?"

Klaus smiled amused by Bella's question. "I've never put much thought into what my brother is thinking and I think its best if I don't. You don't want to know what goes on in there, love."

"Bella." A familiar voice said interrupting their conversation.

Bella froze next to Klaus as the voice registered in her head. She turned to Klaus who tensed as well. "You heard it to?" She questioned hoping he would say no.

"I'm afraid so, love." He whispered in return.

Bella tensed as the owner of the voice walked forward and stood just in front of Bella's line of sight. It had been so long since she saw her. To Bella's surprise there was no feeling of rage left towards Elena. "Elena." Bella replied as she sat up straighter in her seat.

Elena's eyes flashed to Klaus, she stiffened at the sight of him, "Klaus." She acknowledged, she glanced momentarily to Klaus's arm that was draped over Bella's shoulder. "I'm surprised to see you both here."

Bella rolled her eyes at Elena's tone of voice. "Yes, well, the owner is a good friend of mine."

Elena nodded she gave a small smile, "I suppose you have a lot of perks with your career and all. It's great to see that you got so far in life. No one thought…" she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"No one thought the poor bastard child would get far in life?" Bella replied as she crossed her arms over her chest knowing exactly were Elena's train of thought was headed.

"Bella… I didn't mean…" Elena said flustered. "I'm here with Caroline and Bonnie, we're celebrating Caroline's engagement to Stefan. If you would like you can join us, it's a girl's only thing."

Bella laughed bitterly at Elena's hint, she looked to Klaus smiling slighty as she saw how amused he was with the situation. "I have plans this evening." Bella noticed Kol coming out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face. "I believe we're actually about to go."

Elena turned her head as she saw Kol, "Oh." She said quietly. "Bella, can I speak to you for a moment. There are some things I need to say."

Bella stood and faced Elena fully. "I think you said enough the last time we spoke, Elena." Bella stepped closer to Klaus as he stood behind her. "We ended things in Mystic Falls, let's keep it so. You can't take back the words I know you meant. We aren't family, we never were and we never will be. Go back to your friends and play the wounded lamb and have them tell you that none of it is your fault. Go pretend to be the perfect girl with them, because I have always seen you as the spoiled brat that you are and that will not change with some apology you don't mean."

"Bella, please." Elena said she stepped forward only to have Kol pull her back.

"Sorry, darling, you must be five feet away at all times." Kol taunted. "Wouldn't want to cause a scandal now would we?"

Elena's eyes widened in fear of the original she knew to be very unpredictable. "No, we wouldn't." Elena glared at Bella. She stepped away from Kol and looked to Bella her face filling with distaste.

"I'd say it was a pleasure to see you again, Elena, but I hate to lie." Bella said as she walked away with Klaus a smile on her face as she walked out the front door. Almost immediately Elena was forgotten as Kol began to tell his story of what had happened with the Chef.

Bella leaned up to Klaus and kissed him quickly. "I Love you."

Klaus smirked and wrapped his arm around her kissing her slowly. He pulled back when he remembered Kol was still with them. "I love you." He said as he wrapped his arm back around her and continued to walk on.


End file.
